dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Animal
There are a large variety of animals seen through out the series. In the series, it is not unusual to see anthropomorphic animals living among humans as city residents; the two most recurring animal characters being Puar and Oolong. Other significant anthropomorphic animals in Dragon Ball include Captain Yellow, a high-ranking member of the Red Ribbon Army who is a tiger, Korin, a cat deity who lives atop Korin Tower, and King Furry, the King of the Earth, who is a dog. Some animals are capable of speaking human dialect without even being anthropomorphic, such as the dolphin who gives Goku and Chi-Chi directions to Kame House in the chapter "In Search of Kame-Sen'nin". Man-Wolf is part animal as well as part human and he is one of the eight finalists of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. In Dr. Slump and the [[Dragon Ball (anime)|original Dragon Ball]], humanoid animals were very common, but they don't appear as much in Dragon Ball Z. This is likely due to the more serious tone the series began taking. List of Animal Species Bat Bats first appeared in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!", inside of Pilaf's Castle. Fangs the Vampire has the vampiric abilities to turn into a bat. In Dragon Ball Z, a bat is seen in Diablo Desert when Chi-Chi and Ox-King travel through it to go to Kame House, and ask Roshi about her son (who is training under Piccolo at Break Wasteland). Another bat is seen in Break Wasteland. Bats are common enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou, Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Bear Bears are big furry creatures that usually eat meat. The first time bears are seen is when an anthropomorphic Bear Thief tries to attack Goku so he can eat Turtle. A faction that consists of Bear Thiefs called the Kuma Mercenary Clan (Kuma means bear in Japanese) exists in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. At the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin defeats a British Karate Bear (Fighter 97) in the ring. An unnamed Bear Man working for the Red Ribbon Army can be seen several times talking to Commander Red in the command room of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters (this Bear Man appears in Dragon Ball: Origins as an enemy in Oolong's mansion and Pilaf's Castle, and in the same role he had in the manga in Dragon Ball: Origins 2). Two other anthropomorphic bears are seen as Red Ribbon soldiers (a polar bear with a pink-haired soldier, and a brown bear with a soldier wearing goggles) when Goku attacks the base. Another anthropomorphic bear, dressed in snow wear, is shown in the background with all the residents of Jingle Village when Goku departed to continue his journey (this anthropomorphic bear holds the Jingle Village shop in Attack of the Saiyans). In a filler in the episode "Kame House: Found!", while at the market, Krillin and Launch meet an anthropomorphic bear who runs a groceries shop; Launch sneezes and attacks him. In Goku's Traffic Safety, an anthropomorphic bear speeding in a truck almost hits a boy who was playing with his toy car in West City; the Traffic Agent Lady quickly arrives and yells at the bear for driving really fast and not paying attention. At the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, a black bear with a british accent is shown talking to an anthropomorphic tiger, which the tiger responds by saying he did not get a single thing he said. Another bear, who can speak fluently, is the commander of the Royal Military Army. During the King Piccolo Saga, a father and son bear in Animal Village were bullied by Giran, when Tambourine arrives and kills the Giras. The two animals come out to thank Tambourine for saving them, but Tambourine kills the father bear mercilessly. Father Bear and Son Bear have similarities to Little Bear and Papa Bear from the show Little Bear. Another bear, who looks almost identical to the Bear Thief, is the captain of a crew of pirates seen in "Tien's Atonement". Non-anthropomorphic bears appear in the movies Dragon Ball: The Path to Power and Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Hungry Bear, Snow Bear, and Strong Bear are enemies in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Bird A lot of birds appear in the series, notably Ostrich Chicken and Chuu Lee's pet called Pippi. Pippi ran away causing Chuu Lee to wait for it. Pippi is female in the Japanese version but male in the English dub. Master Roshi owned an Immortal Phoenix unseen during the series because the supposedly undying bird ironically died from being fed "tainted bird seed" prior to the events of Dragon Ball. The Hikui Bird is a rare and near extinct bird that dwells in volcanoes and appears in the episode "The Fire-Eater". There is at least one chicken on Training Island, seen in "The Turtle Hermit Way". Crows appear in the cave Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu explored while searching the Dragon Balls during the King Piccolo Saga. They also appeared flying away from the energy of Goku and Vegeta's fight at Gizard Wasteland.Dragon Ball Z episode 30, "Goku vs. Vegeta" An owl wearing a cap is seen on Mount Paozu in the episodes "The Emperor's Quest" of Dragon Ball and "I'll Fight Too!" of Dragon Ball Z. This owl also appears in the video game Dragon Ball: Origins as a regular enemy. An owl with glasses is seen at the location where Tien Shinhan is training in the episode "Conquest and Power". In the very first episode if Dragon Ball Z, Gohan is looking at a blue bird on a log, but the bird flies away and the log spills into a river, sending Gohan flying off a waterfall for Goku to save him. Later in Dragon Ball Z, a Sand Eagle''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' attacked Gohan when he was at Break Wasteland, and another one attacked him when he was in the desert. Gigantic tree birds called Treedons live on Fake Namek. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, a Robin dies as a result of Cooler's tearing the planet apart; when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, he revives the bird by picking it up and holding it in his hands. Birds also appear with Android 16, and a large beak bird appears after Piccolo and Krillin were turned into stone by Dabura in Dragon Ball Z. Various seabirds appear in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming when Goten, Videl, and Trunks were attempting to locate a Dragon Ball they lost and were also almost attacked by various seagulls due to Goten accidentally sitting on one of the eggs. Colm, the boy who tricked Oceanus Shenron, owns a seagull pet named Gull (ガル). Bison Bison appears Dragon Ball in the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, as well as in the "Pilaf and the Mystery Force" episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Boar InoShikaCho is a strange boar that was raised by Master Shen. Another huge wild boar chases Chi-Chi in "Goku's Ordeal". Finally, a boar-like demon called Lord Yao appears in Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Wild Boars are common enemies in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Wild Boar, Champion Boar, and Snow Boar are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Boar Bandits are among the enemies encountered on Mount Paozu in''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure''. Camel "]] After Arale Norimaki sends General Blue flying into the air, he lands in an Egypt-like land where he is seen riding on a camel. Camels also appear in the city where Mercenary Tao forced a tailor to make a new copy of his uniform for free. Cat "]] Cats (Neko in Japanese) are feline creatures who like to eat fish and rodents. Korin is a major character in the cat race. In the fillers of Dragon Ball, Commander Red has a pet cat, which he frequently used to attack the Red Ribbon Army personnel entering his office to test their reflexes, such as Colonel Silver. It is also implied that any soldier who fails to effectively evade the cat (such as one soldier who allegedly lost an eye due to not reacting quick enough) is executed. Dr. Brief has a black cat named Scratch that is frequently seen on his shoulder. Mr. Popo owns a cat that looks very similar to Puar, as it is seen in the filler episode "Quicker than Lightning". A stray cat was in Tapion's hideout in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. In a spin off series by Akira Toriyama called Neko Majin, the Neko Majin race are anthropomorchic cats and the main characters to this manga. Puar is considered by Toriyama to be a mix between a cat and a rabbit. Crab Crabs are shown to live on Master Roshi's island; one most notably is seen playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with the young Gohan, and later blows bubbles at him after losing. A giant crab appears on Namek in "Destination: Guru", and is shown to be extremely territorial and protective of its offspring, as evidenced by it attacking Bulma when she discovered its eggs, as well as when Blueberry and Raspberry mistook its eggs for a set of Namekian Dragon Balls and attempted to steal them. When Frieza is torturing Vegeta and holding him underwater, after he separates him from the water a crab is crawling on Vegeta's head, Frieza plucks it off him and eats it. In video games, Crabs appear as enemies on Mount Paozu in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, and in the Mushroom Forest in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Dragon Ball: Origins, giant crabs terrorize the population of Training Island; as part of their training, Goku and Krillin have to fight a giant crab everyday and deliver its meat to the population of the island. Giant crabs are also enemies in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball Online. Crocodilian Crocodilians are a family of reptiles that usually eat meat. They are alligators and crocodiles. An alligator that seems to know Master Roshi is shown sunbathing in a hammock next to Kame House when he is interrogated by Emperor Pilaf and his gang. Pilaf pulls a knife on him asking where Master Roshi is. The threatened alligator points out the location of Master Roshi to the two henchmen and their boss, after which he is not seen again. Pilaf himself keeps several alligator at his place as seen when he is treating Mai in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!" An anthropomorphic crocodile is seen as one of General Blue's soldiers who is ordered to sanitize a work area of another soldier executed for picking his nose. An alligator kills two of Colonel Violet's men after she throws them overboard so that she can escape with the Dragon Ball those two henchmen found. In Dragon Ball Z, a crocodile is seen trying to attack Gohan during his survival training under Piccolo. On Namek, crocodile-like aliens served as low-class soldiers under Frieza. Bulma got followed by one of them, Blueberry. In addition, alligators appear as common enemies on the Tropical Islands stage in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Deer Deers are seen living at Mount Paozu in "The Secret of the Dragon Balls", "Goku's Alive!!", and "I'll Fight Too!". In Dragon Ball GT, Pan played with a baby deer on planet Pital while she was exploring the hospital grounds. Dog Both regular and anthropomorphic dogs exist in Dragon World. An anthropomorphic dog is the Chairman to the World Martial Arts Tournament. Emperor Pilaf's minion Shu is the most recurring character of the species; specifically, he resembles the Shiba Inu species. Anthopomorphic dogs occasionally appear as soldiers in the Red Ribbon Army. The king of Earth, King Furry is an anthropomorphic dog as well. A non anthropomorphic dog is Bee, the dog that was saved and adopted by Mr. Satan and Majin Buu. The specific type of dog Bee is would be a Labrador Retriever. Shu is also shown to have a Dog Police that were used to hunt down Goku and the others after they ruined Pilaf's wish. A dog-like creature is Lord Jaguar's pet in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. Stray Dog, Red Ribbon Spy Dog, and Super Watchdog are enemies in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Dolphin Dolphin appeared on the episode "The Ox King on Fire Mountain" when Goku and Chi-Chi were looking for directions and the Dolphins said keep going straight. This dolphin also appears in Dragon Ball: Origins. Donkey Donkeys appear in "Gohan's Hidden Powers". Eel A Giant Electric Eel that lives in the Pirate Cave. The creature was killed by General Blue. Fish Fish are shown through out the series. A notable type of fish in the series is the Giant Fish. In the video games Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, fish can be found by killing enemies next to bodies of water (within the same frame of the map) with there being only one type of fish available. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, there are 3 different types of fish that can be caught: big fish, small fish, and red snappers. However, the fish in Buu's Fury are obtained through a fishing system in specific locations (fishing docks over water), rather than defeating enemies like in The Legacy of Goku II. If the heroes give Korin fish in The Legacy of Goku II, he will trade Senzu Beans in a 1:1 ratio up to a limit of three Senzu Beans in the inventory, while in Buu's Fury, he will give money or Holy Water. A fish named Yamada Haruo is Neko Majin's pet in the manga Neko Majin. Fox A Fox has only appeared as an anthropomorphic animal in the Dragon World. Donbe and his girlfriend Kitsuneko from Dr. Slump are foxes. Another fox is seen as one of General White's Red Ribbon soldiers who accompanied a human seargent while searching to kill Goku in Jingle Village. Konkichi is the most well known character of the species; Goku met this green fox while on his way to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan also met two orphans who are foxes named Jinku and Yordon. Frog A frog is first seen in the Dragon Ball episode "Look out for Launch". Later, after his first battle against Tambourine, Goku wakes up in Yajirobe's Prairie to a frog licking his nose.Dragon Ball episode 104, "Mark of the Demon" Frogs also live on planet Namek. Captain Ginyu was trapped into a frog when Goku tossed a Namekian Frog within the trajectory of his Body Change technique. Re-colored versions of the Namekian frog appear as regular enemies in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, while Gohan is teaching Videl how to control her energy, Goten tries to catch a frog with a net.Dragon Ball Z episode 207,"Take Flight Videl" Gorilla Gorillas are seen in both normal and anthropomorphic forms. An anthropomorphic gorilla wearing boxing gloves can be seen in Krillin's daydream about the World Martial Arts Tournament. An Unnamed Gorilla that appeared in Dr. Slump can be seen in the table of contents of the first volume of the Dragon Ball manga. King Kai has a pet Gorilla named Bubbles. Another gorilla makes a brief appearance as one of General Blue's soldiers during a submarine chase after Goku, Bulma, and Krillin. The Great Ape forms Saiyans can take are based off this animal. Hamster A hamster is seen in Dragon Ball GT when Goku is saving animals before Earth's explosion. Horse A lot of horses appear in the series. A demon is seen on a horse at the beginning of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. In "Goku Goes to Demon Land", King Kress and his knights are seen riding horses while escorting Goku to the Demon Realm Gate. A horse is seen in front of the house of the fighter Tien injured by past in "Tien's Atonement". During the King Piccolo Saga, one horse was the victim of Tambourine's ''Ki'' Blast. Living Deads are seen riding horses at the beginning of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Insect Bees, butterflies and beetles are among insects that appear in the series. As a kid, Gohan is often seen with books about insects (as seen in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, or when he was in the hospital). During one of their training excercise in Dragon Ball, Goku and Krillin were tied up with rope to a tree and had to dodge a swarm of bees. A single bee appears on Kami's Lookout and disturbs Goku's meditation in "Quicker than Lightning". Bees also appear as enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In "The Emperor's Quest", Goku caught a centipede for dinner. During a filler in "Korin Tower", when Goku opens a jar in Korin Tower, a giant centipede comes out and grabs him. In Dragon Ball GT, giant centipedes live on the desert planet Rudeeze, a planet where a Black Star Dragon Ball is located by Giru in the episode "Beginning of the End". Centipedes are also enemies in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. At least fourty butterflies live in Mr Popo's ancient butterfly garden on Kami's Lookout.Dragon Ball Z episode 206, "The Newest Super Saiyan" Butterflies are also seen at Mount Paozu in "The Secret of the Dragon Ball". In the first episode of Dragon Ball Z, "The New Threat", Gohan sees a beautiful blue and black butterfly land on the tree stump in the woods and chases after it. Another butterfly is seen in the Dragon Ball Z episode, "The World's Strongest Team". Beetles are seen in the Dragon Ball episode "Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao". In Dragon Ball Z, Goten is seen catching a beetle during his training period with Gohan. King Kai owns a cricket pet called Gregory that only appears in the Dragon Ball Z anime, as well as in a few movies. The sprite elder Montgomery is another cricket of the same race as Gregory (the Sprites) that appears in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Some guards from the insectoid Arlian race are seen riding giant Worms. In Dragon Ball GT, giant worm-like creatures called Mouma infest the asteroid Beehay. Kangaroo In Yajirobe's Prairie, after Goku wakes up to the frog licking his nose, a kangaroo intends to punch him a couple of times. Lion Lions are seen in a zoo in the movie 'Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon''. A lion is also seen leaving Earth before its explosion in Dragon Ball GT. Also in Dragon Ball GT, a lion Machine Mutant named Leon appears on Planet Luud. Lizard Many '''lizards appear in the series. The first lizard encountered lived in the Cave of Darkness.Dragon Ball episode 116, "A Taste of Destiny" Another big lizard was seen in Mount Kiwi's volcano. Although he is very aggressive towards intruders, Goku easily calms him down by petting him. Shu later tries to do the same, but he starts to jump repeatedly while trying to reach the lizard's head to pet him. The lizard on the other hand thought Shu was being hostile and bites Shu's paw.Dragon Ball episode 150, "The Fire-Eater" Monty, the young son of X.S. Cash who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, has a small pet lizard. Another small lizard is seen on Krillin's statue in "Next Up, Goku" during the Majin Buu Saga. In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, The Son Family are seen eating toasted lizards. Lizards also live on planet Imecka, as seen in Dragon Ball GT. Mole A Mole is seen in the Mushroom Forest in the episode "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!". A mole that looks like Suno's rodent pets is seen in "The World's Strongest Team". In Dragon Ball GT, the Seven-Star Shadow Dragon, Naturon Shenron, absorbed a mole to gain the ability to start earthquakes before Goku and Pan encounter him. Monkey Monkeys mostly live in jungles and forests and there diet consists of fruit. They have been seen to be very friendly towards Goku since they share common traits, like his tail, which many times Goku is seen playing with them. Goku learned to strengthen his tail by having monkeys swing off his tail. Goku is called "monkey boy" when he is a kid, and Frieza and his henchmen frequently refer to Saiyans as monkeys. Monkeys appear in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, stealing Goku's Power Pole in level 1-1. In the bonus level 6-5, because there was a lack of soldiers in the Red Ribbon Army, Colonel Silver's soldiers kidnapped monkeys in the forest they burnt in order to brainwash and train them at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. After Commander Black's defeat, Bulma tells Goku that someone is still using the Battle Jacket in the Red Ribbon Headquarters. Goku finds that a monkey is controlling it and after defeating the brainwashed monkey, he brings all the kidnapped monkeys back to their forest. Mouse Mice appear in the Pirate cave, the most famous one is called Mousey named by Goku. Only in the manga, mice are seen when Turtle first appear in the series. Mousey startled Blue and made his telekinesis on Goku wear out giving Goku the upper hand again. After Krillin and Bulma go ahead of Goku while he gets the Dragon Ball, he stops to save him and runs off with him in his mouth, intending to repay him for his involvement in saving him. When they reached the surface again and ended up at General Blue's Camp, they let Mousey go. In a flashback told by Frieza soon after he has destroyed Planet Vegeta, a young Vegeta is seen blasting a mouse inside his ship. A purple mouse is seen in the sewer Mr. Satan tried to use to escape Battle Island 2. Octopus A giant octopus named Octopapa lives in the Pirate Cave. Goku encounters him in "The Pirate Treasure". Krang, an alien scientist who works for Paragus, resembles an octopus with a mustache. Pig Pigs are mammals, who are omnivores. They will eat almost anything but mainly grass, leaves, fruits etc. Pink, blue, and red pigs appear as regular enemies in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In the third episode of Dragon Ball Z we see that Raditz has killed and partially eaten one after he locks Gohan in his pod. Excluding boars, the majority of pigs that appear in the TV series and the manga are anthropomorphic. Examples of a pigs who appear in the series are Oolong, a long time friend of Goku, and Mr. Pig, a resident of Penguin Village. In the anime only, Jasmine and Oonaan are two other anthropomorphic pigs who live in Octagon Village and are friends with Oolong. In GT, however, non-anthropomorphic pigs appeared with Goten and Pan while they were saving people on Earth from the planet's explosion. Rabbit Rabbits, along with other animals, live in forest where Gohan and his friends like camping as seen in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. Monster Carrot, the leader of the Rabbit Mob, is an anthropomorphic rabbit. Another anthropomorphic rabbit lives in Jingle Village. At the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, a third rabbit makes an appearance as a Red Ribbon soldier who was one of the last two defeated by Goku when he and his human comrade were pushed into a wall by a speeding table, knocking them out (the rest of the soldiers who were still concious fled after this). Two rabbits are seen near Goku's house at the beginning of the TV special Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show!. Ray Giant rays appears in the episode "Bulma's Bad Day". Rodent During the anime filler, while Goku is on the Muscle Tower, pink rodents appear in Suno's room. Several rodents appear in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound: two pink ones that look like Suno's pet are seen in the Battle Zone where Future Trunks fights Kogu. Sabertooth Tiger Sabertooth Tigers are extinct in the real world. They are usually at an average height are larger than a Human child and usually eat meat. One is first seen in a filler scene involving Goku running away and outsmarting it. One is later seen in "Find That Stone!" near Krillin and in the first episode of Dragon Ball Z with Gohan running away from it scared and continues to make various appearances in filler scenes during the early and mid parts of the Vegeta Saga until it ironically ends up being left stranded on an island by Gohan. The Sabertooth Cat also makes a brief appearance in Gohan's dream in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. It reappeared in the Garlic Jr. Saga, where he tried to eat Gohan again. Gohan moved out of the way and the Sabretooth cat bumped into a rocky wall. Sabertooth Tigers are common enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, and Dragon Ball: Origins. A single Sabertooth Tiger appear in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo as the boss of the temple in the Sacred Land of Korin. Shark As part of their training for the World Martial Arts Tournament, Master Roshi instructed Goku and Krillin to do 10 laps of swimming in the lake. However, swimming in this lake was no cakewalk as sharks patrolled the lake, and the boys swam for their lives as the sharks chased them. A shark-like monster named Asagiri Zame appears in the manga Neko Majin. Shark are enemies in the Pirate Cave level of Dragon Ball Origins 2. Snake A giant snake appears at the beginning of "Terror and Plague" in Dragon Ball. In Dragon Ball Z, the filler character Princess Snake can transform herself into a giant snake. A snake is seen in Dragon Ball Z during Gohan's survival training at Break Wasteland, and another one is seen with a Stone Giant on Fake Namek. Fish Snakes are enemies found in Diablo Desert in Dragon Ball: Origins, and Giant Snake, Mansion Snake and Poisonous Snake are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Spider A spider appears inside Pilaf's Castle in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!". Squirrel Many Squirrels appear in the series, some live on Mount Paozu,Dragon Ball Z episode 205, "I'll Fight Too!" and an android called Android 16 was even known to be interested in birds, squirrels, and scenery. In Dragon Ball, two squirrels were present when Goku was playing with monkeys before going to Colonel Silver's Camp. A squirrel on a tree dropped apples on Pilaf's head while Pilaf was talking about his new Dragon Radar-proof box creation at a picnik near the City Street. In Dragon Ball Z, a squirrel was among the animals infected by the Black Water Mist who attacked Gohan and Icarus. Another squirrel can be seen on Gohan's shoulder while he was at a picnok with Lime. Turtle A Turtle is Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion. The Turtle's Son also makes a breaf appearance in "Kame House: Found!". Baby Gamera is a flying turtle that Master Roshi used to transport him to Fire Mountain in order to extinguish the fire so that Goku and Bulma can get a Dragon Ball. Wolf Wolves are a very common species in Dragon World and have the same features as their real life counterparts. They frequently show up in the series as minor obstacles for the heroes and sometimes the villains. Goku fought a pack of wolves that were chasing Shu and Mai in Skull Valley. Yamcha defeats an anthropomorphic wolf in the elimination Round in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. In the 22nd World Martial Arts tournament Jackie Chun defeats a wolf that turns into a human called Man-Wolf. Another is seen as one of General White's Red Ribbon soldiers guarding Muscle Tower, as he informs his superior of "a kid storming the tower". In Dragon Ball Z, a wolfpac is seen in the episode "Gohan's Metamorphosis" and in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Mamba protected Goku Jr. and Puck from a pack of wolves in the Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy special. Wolves are common enemies in the video games Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Yamcha has an attack called Wolf Fang Fist that is supposedly the powerful strike of a wolf. Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Lists Category:North Galaxy Races Category:Races